Smosh Games- Lasershire Romance: Pranks to Prancing
by Cosmic Kitty 0804
Summary: When a bet goes wrong, paint balls are flying and Lasercorn goes unconscious. Romantic singing will happen and Lasershire and Iancorn might happen. Will romance or death happen? Read on. I have no assocation with any YouTubers.


Lasercorn awoke to a slam of a door and someone's bad breath on his slightly sweaty face. He opened her beautiful eyes to see Jovenshire leaning over him and a water gun in his sweaty hands. Jovenshire grinned before he spoke.

"Did I wake you?" Jovenshire laughed with his hands holding up the gun in front of the confused adult.

"Yea… You did. Why you here?" Lasercorn asked with his body and mind still not fully awake.

"Don't you remember our bet, slug-a-bed?" Joven asked; a grin covering his barely shaven face.

Lasercorn thought for a second and then it hit him _**HARD**_. A sponge fully soaked in milk hit him in the face! He looked down to see not his bed and its messed up covers and sheets, but the floor of a carpeted floor of… the Smosh Games' studio!

"_Oh god_," Lasercorn sighed; know fully awake and remembering the bet he made that previous day with his friends.

He felt something cold slide down his warm back. His eyes met Wes's handsome eyes.

"What in the-," Lasercorn began; touching his back.

"You know what, _foul_," a familiar voice growled from behind.

Lasercorn felt the voice's hand touch the back of the adult's legs with something buzzy and soft.

"Don't… you-," Lasercorn started again; attempting to raise a hand, but failing.

"Already have," Joven laughed; bringing the ashamed man's head up to face the blinking camera upon his computer.

"Do it, already. I'm a man who knows his fellow men like himself," Lasercorn sighed bravely, "just do it."

"Thank you, Lasercorn!" the familiar voice replied before a bombardment of water, milk, and paint balls hit Lasercorn all over his body.

"Am I— Do I-," he began at the start of the second bombardment.

"YES!" his friends cheered as Lasercorn fell to the carpet in pain and in tears.

Lasercorn was dressed in a strap-less punishment dress with his motorcycle helmet pulled snuggly on his head.

"How many… left?" he whimpered curiously; lying limply on the floor in pain after the third attack on him.

"BE A MAN!" Joven shouted; punching him in the stomach.

"I am… A man who loves and… gets loved," Lasercorn whimpered the reply before falling into unconsciousness.

Joven turned the computer's camera off with his friends and him running over the unconscious friend on the floor.

"Lasercorn! Lasercorn!" Ian cried with his tears falling in Lasercorn's eyes.

"Ian? Jovenshire? Anthony? Mari? Sohinki? Wes? Flitz?" Lasercorn whimpered softly; coming back from his unconscious state slowly.

"Lasercorn… I'm sorry for I thought I was being not this harmful. Forgive me, David. Forgive me," Joven cried over the limp body of Lasercorn.

"Forgiveness comes through time and time didn't tell enough. Lasercorn is my name, but truly I am David… David Moss," Lasercorn whimpered the reply with his hands in Joven's soft and cold hands.

"Stay with us," Sohinki pleaded as Lasercorn's eyes closed and opened again slowly.

"Give me some time. I'll be twice as better in some time of rest and forgiveness," Lasercorn whimpered; closing his eyes slowly with his hands in Sohinki's small hands now.

"Give him some time, guys. Lasercorn knows what he's saying. I'll stay with him. Start your days of work here and elsewhere. I'll stay," Mari whispered; her hands holding Lasercorn's soft and cold hands.

Slowly, the friends left. Last there with Mari and Joven over the resting Lasercorn.

"He'll be ok, Joven. I know the pain he is suffering. Leave us, Joshua. Leave us and stay your day," Mari whispered as she washed Lasercorn with a damp cloth he found in her purse.

"I did it, Mari. Lasercorn... No, David… He wouldn't be my friend anymore if I leave. Start your day and I'll cleanse his wounds and stay with him. We're practically brothers in the way that we act to each other. Go and start your day," Joven whispered; taking the cloth carefully.

"How about you both stay?" Lasercorn's dad, who was the voice, whispered from the room's doorway to the two friends over his resting son.

They nodded; continuing to cleanse the bruised and bombed man. Lasercorn looked still in pain as he awoke slowly.

"Guys… He's awakening," Mari whispered from the doorway out to her awaiting friends who were partly working.

They came in slowly; watching Joven place a kiss on Lasercorn's hand that lay limping on his stomach.

"H-Hi guys," Lasercorn whimpered; still in a daze of pain.

"Lasercorn," Ian whispered; kneeling beside the limp man; kissing his other hand.

"Ian," Lasercorn whimpered; slowly blinking his eyes.

"Lasercorn," his dad began slowly and quietly.

"Dad?" Lasercorn replied in a whimper of pain.

"Are you feeling better?" Joven asked, curious and quiet, leaning over the bruised adult.

"A little. I'm still in pain," Lasercorn whimpered; hugging Joven and then wincing in pain and returning to the ground.

"Even though, I said this before, I'm sorry. Forgive me for this and I'll forgive you," Joven sweetly cooed to Lasercorn.

"I'll forgive you, Joven," Lasercorn whimpered with their eyes locking slowly.

They watched Lasercorn lean back into his dad's kneeling form. Lasercorn looked kind of boyish and helpless with little whimpers escaping his less bruised face.

"Are you ok, bud?" his dad asked sweetly; kissing him on his forehead kindly.

"Yeah… Now, I have the odd thought that I have to sing Eponine's part in A Little Fall of Rain," Lasercorn whimpered and forced a smile upon his boyish face.

"_Eponine, what's wrong? There's something wet upon your hair. Eponine, you're hurt. You need some help. Oh God, it's everywhere,_" Joven began to sing softly; knowing Lasercorn would love him for it.

"_Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius… I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now,_" Lasercorn sang between whimpers of joy and also of pain.

"Ok, I have a question. How do you know that song?" Mari and Anthony asked curiously.

"High school," both men grumbled with smiles upon their faces and hands together.

Suddenly, Lasercorn sat up from his previous position and began to sing another song that made Joven smile and sing along.

"_Did I abuse her or show her disdain? Why does she run from me? If I should lose you, how shall I regain the heart she has won from me? Agony! Beyond power of speech; when the one thing you want is the only thing out of your reach,_" Lasercorn sang softly.

"_High in her tower, she sits by the hour maintaining her hair. __Blithe and becoming and frequently humming a light hearted air: Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah. Agony! Far more pain that yours. When you know she would go with you with they're only were doors_," Joven continued singing with a smile.

The two men continued singing the laughable duet before hugging. Lasercorn looked less in pain now.

"Love is the only thing that can heal or thaw a frozen or broken heart," Sohinki sighed sweetly.

"Cliché, Sohinki cliché," Lasercorn smiled while hugging his bony and boyishly dressed friend.

Lasercorn, even though he was the oldest friend there, seemed and looked like younger and smaller at the moment.

"I got to, kid. Call me, kid," his dad said; heading for his car.

"I got to film," the Smosh boys and Mari laughed; leaving also for the Smosh studios.

"Rebecca needs me," Sohinki began; heading for the door.

"Why?" Lasercorn asked, but his eyes were locked in Joven's handsome and sad eyes.

"Annabelle is coming today. I go to ready," Sohinki replied; opening the door slowly.

"Who is Annabelle?" the two sitting men asked the mid-stride adult man.

"Our… adopted kid… from southern Africa," he answered proudly; showing a picture on his phone.

The picture was a small dark-skinned girl in a beautiful dress beside Rebecca, Sohinki's girlfriend. The girl was smiling and in the next picture, Sohinki was kneeling beside Annabelle; hugging her and smiling.

"She's arriving home from the airport with Rebecca, today," Sohinki said proudly with a smile upon his face.

"You're a Smosh dad," Lasercorn laughed; knowing Sohinki and Mari were the last ones to get lovers.

"I got to go," Sohinki smiled back; heading out quickly.

The two adult males were smiling at each other before they broke in soft laughter.

"Did it-," Joven began while still laughing.

"DUH! I wasn't acting, doofus!" Lasercorn replied as he slapped Joven playfully.

"Pinkie promise that we won't do this again," Joven said with his tiny pinkie between the two men.

"Pinkie promise on a swim in Lake Sacramento," Lasercorn grinned; holding out his also.

After pinkie promising, they hugged.

"On a swim in Lake Sacramento?" Joven gasped.

"That's means... Oh yeah," Lasercorn replied with a nod.

"You know I can't-," Joven began.

"Yes… You... can, man… If you don't… I'll kiss Ian and Iancorn will happen again," Lasercorn replied bravely and then shuttering at the thought.

"I'm in," Joven said quickly with a grin.

"Tomorrow?" Lasercorn asked with a hug.

"Tomorrow," Joven replied bravely.

_Knowing David_, Joven thought as he returned to work, _he'll bring a camera and everyone will know_.

"Will you-," Joven asked as Lasercorn wobbled to his computer that was beside Joven and his own.

"What? Bring a camera?" Lasercorn laughed playfully.

"Yeah. Will you?" Joven peeped.

"Revenge can be served anyway, but that would be… too easy. I will, but only when you're swimming," Lasercorn replied.

The rest of the June day when normal. The next day, the two friends headed down to Lake Sacramento.

"Do I have to?" Joven whined helplessly.

"_**Yes**_," Lasercorn whimpered back, mimicking Joven's weak voice and weak stance as he spoke.

"You know I can't-," Joven began with a tear.

"_**What**_? SWIM?" Lasercorn laughed.

Joven nodded and Lasercorn laughed.

"You're kidding… Right?" Lasercorn chortled the question.

"Dude… I am not kidding," Joven whined the reply.

Lasercorn stopped for a second with the sand completely covering their tan feet.

"I wonder how Sohinki doing with Annabelle," Lasercorn changed the topic; continuing to stroll.

"_**DUDE… **__What am I going to do? Do you want to build a snowman…? Doesn't have to be a snowman_," Joven sang helplessly.

"Not right dude… You sang it wrong!" Lasercorn laughed goofily before redoing the lyrics the right way.

They stopped about a foot before the ocean line.

"_Carpe diem, dude_," Lasercorn sighed; throwing off his sandals and shirt.

"_Open the gates and seize the day. Don't be afraid and don't delay. Nothing can be break us. No one can make us give our rights away. Arise and seize the day_," Joven sang softly; taking a step forward.

"Dude! Don't pull a Javert on me!" Lasercorn said boldly; stepping in front of Joven strongly.

"I'm not! I'm just walking up the water's edge," Joven replied with a grin.

When Joven and Lasercorn reached the ocean's beginning, Lasercorn splashed in joyously.

"Were you kidding about not being able to swim?" Lasercorn asked before splashing Joven playfully from the water.

"Why I would joke, man?" Joven replied bravely; stepping into the shallow water slowly.

"Weren't you-," Lasercorn began.

"Not until I was thirteen. It's Anthony with riding a bike… A gigantic fail… I forget," Joven sheepishly replied; taking another step carefully.

As Joven took another step, Lasercorn stood tall and spoke.

"I'll teach you," Lasercorn stated; leaning over the slouching adult.

"Thanks man," the wading adult replied; turning to face Lasercorn that stood behind him.

Slowly, Lasercorn took Joven how to swim like the "Ian is Bored" episode that Ian taught Anthony how to drive a stick-shift car/his old car.

"Try on your own," Lasercorn suggested.

Joven plunged in and slowly swam in a circle.

"Amazing," Lasercorn sighed as Joven surfaced.

"Thank you Lasercorn… No… Thank you Mr. Moss," Joven replied before tackling Lasercorn in the water.

"What did you say about Anthony and his bike?" Lasercorn asked as he splashed Joven.

"You learned to ride a bike at thirteen," Joven laughed.

"Oh my god," Lasercorn laughed; kissing Joven.

The two guys changed and returned to the studio in time for their channels' episodes.

"Thanks," Joven said at lunch.

"You are welcome," Lasercorn replied.

"I'm sorry," Joven said.

"No. I'm sorry," Lasercorn replied; hugging and kissing him proudly.

"I love you," Joven whispered before kissing Lasercorn.

"I love you butt face," Lasercorn whispered back.

As they kissed, a surprised Sohinki sat and ate his lunch quietly.

The End!


End file.
